Was in den 19 Jahren geschah!
by B.arendes
Summary: Meine Sicht auf die Geschehnisse zwischen dem Ende der Schlacht und der Scene am Bahnhof 19 Jahre später.
1. Kapitel 1: Der Krieg ist zu Ende

Kapitel 1: Der Krieg ist zu ende

„ _Der Krieg ist endlich vorbei und Harry Potter ist nun der Junge der zwei mal überlebte."_

las Hermine laut vor am Gryffindor Tisch. Sie und Ron waren nach den Gespräch mit Harry im Büro der Schulleiterin zurück zur großen Halle gegangen. Sie saßen zusammen mit Rons Familie und Ginny lehnte noch immer an der Schulter ihrer Mutter. Bis zu diesen Zeitpunkt hatte sie nicht mitbekommen das Harry misteriöserweise fehlte.

"Ron, Hermine wo ist Harry. Ihr habt ihn doch seit den letzten Kampf gesehen oder ist er schon die ganze Zeit verschwunden" fragte Mrs. Weasley die durch das Vorlesen von Hermine aus ihrer Trance geholt wurde. "Er wollte niemanden von euch stören und hat auch nicht auf Ron gehört, dass er sich zu uns setzen soll. Also meinte er, er würde besser allein in Gryffindor Tower sitzen." erklärte Hermine. Ron geh doch bitte hoch und hol Harry hier runter er gehört schließlich auch zur Familie." sagte Molly Weasley.

"Mum ich geh auch hoch ich möchte gerne etwas schlafen. Wir haben alle viel durch gemacht." Sagte Ginny. Ginny, ich möchte kein von euch außerhalb meiner Sichtweite haben." antwortete Molly.

"Mum, wir sind in Hogwarts und so gut wie alle Todesser so sind gefasst. Ich möchte einfach nur Schlafen. Vielleicht können Ron und Hermine mich nach oben begleiten damit du beruhigt bist." sagte Ginny.

"Okay, wenn die beiden zustimmen dann kannst der gehen und ihr alle 4 seid zum Abendessen wieder hier unten." ,,Mum, Hermine und ich begleiten Ginny hoch wir wollen auch etwas schlafen und das möglichst ohne, dass alle uns anstarren. "sagte Ron.

Ron, Hermine und Ginny verabschiedeten sich bis zum Abendessen von der Familie und machten sich auf den Weg nach oben. „So, wo wart ihr die letzten Monate?" ,,Ginny wir werden dir alles erzählen nur möglich nichts heute wir werden schon genug Albträume haben. "antwortete Ron.

,,Ron können wir reden, wenn wir gleich oben sind." ,,Natürlich Hermine ".

Die drei gingen weiter nach oben. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen teilten sie sich auf, denn da Hermine mit Ron alleine reden wollte gingen die beiden in Hermine Schlafsaal. Nun saß Ginny alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde ihr unwohl alleine und sie machte sich auf die Suche nach Harry.

Als sie zu Harrys Schlafsaal kam lag Harry auf seinen Bett und schlug um sich. In diesem

Bruchteil der Sekunde beschloss sie ihn aufzuwecken. Sie ging langsam auf sein Bett zu und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. "Harry, Harry, du musst aufwachen. Alles ist gut wir sind alle in Sicherheit. "sagte Ginny leise und schüttelte ihn sanft. Nach wenigen Sekunden wachte Harry langsam auf.

,,Ginny bist der das, was machst der hier?" ,,Ron und Hermine wollten alleine reden also

saß ich alleine in Gemeinschaftsraum und fühlte mich allein etwas unwohl und wollte dich einfach nur sehen. Du hast mir so gefehlt in den letzten Monaten. Und als Voldemort vorhin sagte du wärst Tod, da ist ein Welt für mich zusammengebrochen. Ich war bereit alles zu tun um dich zu rechen und mir war egal was mit mir passiert. Ohne dich ist mein Leben nicht lebenswert." sagte Ginny und brach langsam in Tränen aus. Harry reagierte sofort und schlang seine Armen um seine weinende Ginny. ,,Ginny es tut mir so leid das ich mit dir Schluss gemacht habe bevor Ron, Hermine und ich aufgebrochen sind, aber ich musste sicher gehen das du außer Gefahr

warst, du weist Voldemort und seine Todesser hätten dich gefoltert um an Informationen über mich zu kommen. Aber es ist kein Tag vergangen an den in nicht an dich gedacht habe. Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast. Ich hätte dich am liebsten mitgenommen, aber ich musste wissen das du sicher warst um meinen Auftrag auszuführen. Ich habe so viele Abende auf die Karte der Rumtreiber geschaut und nur deinen Namen angestarrt. Ich habe dich so vermisst und es tut mir so leid. Wenn du mir verzeihen kannst werde ich dich nie wieder alleine lassen." erzählte Harry in einem flüstern Ton. ,,Und Ginny es tut mir so leid, das ich Fred nicht

retten konnte." „Harry, du bist doch nicht an Freds oder Tonks oder sonst einem Tod schuld. Sie haben für eine bessere Zukunft gekämpft. Und natürlich verstehe ich warum wir nicht zusammen sein konnten.

Ich verstehe dich absolut, auch wenn ich mich sehr gut selber verteidigen kann, aber wenn es sich für dich auch nur halb so schlimm angefühlt hat nur daran zu denken mich zu verlieren wie für mich, kann ich absolut verstehen warum du mich hier in Sicherheit haben wolltest. Ich liebe dich und möchte nie wieder nicht wissen wo du bist und was du tust. Ich möchte bei dir sein immer." Stellte Ginny klar.

„Gin, Ich liebe dich so sehr ohne dich zu sein war so schwer." Sagte Harry und lehnte sich langsam zu ihr heran. Ginny reagierte sofort und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Nach ein paar Minuten leidenschaftlichen Küssen brachen sie auseinander und schauten sich tief in die Augen. „ Harry kann ich hier bleiben ich möchte nicht alleine sein und ich habe angst, dass die Albträume des letzten Jahres zurück kommen." „ Natürlich kannst du hier bleiben auch wenn ich glaube Ron wird es nicht gefallen, aber wenn wir Glück haben wird Hermine Ron ruhig halten, denn sie weiß das wir alle durch das gleiche gehen. Sie beide werden wahrscheinlich die nächste Zeit sehr nah bei einander bleiben. Komm her." Sagte Harry als er seine Arme enger um Ginny schlang und sich langsam zurück auf sein Bett fallen lies. Ginny kuschelte sich nah an Harry und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten richtig sicher und das lag nicht daran das Voldemort tot war sondern, weil sie endlich ihren Harry wieder hatte.

Die beiden fielen so eng aneinander gekuschelt in einen tiefen Schlaf der für beide zum ersten Mal seit langem völlig friedlich war.

Ron und Hermine blieben bis kurz vor dem Abendessen im Mädchenschlafsaal im gleichen aneinander gekuschelten Zustand wie Harry und Ginny und schliefen genauso friedlich. Als es Zeit fürs Abendessen wurde, gingen sie los um Harry zu finden. Sie fanden Harry und Ginny friedlich am schlafen und beschlossen die beiden noch etwas länger schlafen zu lassen, da sie beide sahen das beide seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr so friedlich geschlafen haben.

Die beiden gingen Hand in Hand runter in die große Halle um Molly Weasley zu sagen, das sie Harry und Ginny nicht wecken wollten, weil sie zu friedlich aussahen.

„Was meint ihr mit sie sahen zu friedlich aus. Sie sind doch in ihren eigenen Betten am schlafen." Sagte Mrs. Weasley. „Mum, sei nicht sauer aber so wie es aussieht haben die beiden sich ausgesprochen und sind wieder zusammen und wenn ich das richtig einschätze wollte keiner von beiden alleine sein. Sie liegen oben in unserem Schlafsaal und schlafen. Und da wir wissen das Harry seit Monaten nicht so friedlich geschlafen hat wollten wir ihn nicht wecken und Ginny sah so aus als wäre sie im gleichen Zustand, also haben wir sie schlafen lasse." erklärte Ron. „Was meinst du sie liegen in deinem Schlafsaal und ihr habt sie nicht geweckt. Ich muss sie sofort wecken gehen." Schrie Molly und wollte gerade los stürmen da heilt Arthur sie auf und redete ruhig auf sie ein. „Molly, hey beruhig dich Wir wussten wie Ginny über Harry denkt und fühlt. Harry ist Volljährig und Ginny ist es in ein paar Monaten auch. Wir können froh sein das die beiden sich gefunden haben. Du weißt wie schwer Harry manche Sachen nimmt. Die beiden sind gut für einander und wir müssen alle zusammen halten. Ich bin froh, wenn die beiden glücklich sind und wenn sie wirklich friedlich schlafen wie Ron und Hermine sagen, dann lassen wir sie schlafen, denn Ginny hat seit Wochen nicht richtig geschlafen." Mrs. Weasley beruhigte sich langsam. „Okay alle man ran ans Abendessen." „Mmm Mum, ich bin nicht richtig hungrig und will wirklich nichts essen." Sagte George und Percy stimmte ihm zu. „Ihr beide werdet wenigstens etwas essen und wenn ich es in euch rein zwingen muss."

Nach einer Stunde waren sie mit ihrem Essen fertig und Mrs. Weasley wollte mit allen zurück zum Fuchsbau. „Mum, Hermine und ich kommen morgen mit Harry und Ginny nach ok. Ich weiß du wirst es nicht verstehen, aber wenn ihr meine Familie seit versteht ihr ich möchte einfach nur alleine sein oder mit wenigen Menschen, denn das hier sind mir zu viele Menschen." Sagte Ron. „Nein, ihr werdet alle vier jetzt mitkommen. Ich lasse euch nicht hier." „Ähm Mum, du kannst weder Ron, Hermine noch Harry zwingen mit uns irgendwohin zu gehen und wenn du versuchst Ginny von Harry zu trennen bist du drin für einen Kampf. Du hast nie erlebt was passiert, wenn du gegen etwas gehst das sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat." Sagte Bill.

Zögernd stimmte Mrs. Weasley zu und zog mit dem Rest ihrer Familie los. Als die Weasleys zum Fuchsbau aufgebrochen waren zogen Ron und Hermine Hand in Hand los in Richtung Gryffindor Tower.

Auf den Weg nach oben unterhielten sie sich leise. "Ron du wirst mich für verrückt halten, aber ich will absolut nicht alleine schlafen. Ich habe jetzt so lange mit euch auf engen Raum zusammen gelebt und alleine zu sein macht mir richtig Angst und ich habe Angst vor den Albträumen. "Sagte Hermine kleinlaut.

"Mionie, ich halte dich nicht für Verrückt ich wollte dich auch fragen ob du oben mit in unserem Schlafsaal schläfst ich möchte dich so nah wie möglich bei mir haben." Sagte Ron ruhig und legte seinen Arm um Hermine. Hermine kommt näher an Ron und legt ihren Kopf auf Rons Schulter.

Als die beiden im Gryffindor Turm angekommen sind gehen sie zum Jungen Schlafsaal und steigen gemeinsam in Rons Bett. Sie schauen zu Harrys Bett rüber und sehen Ginny und Harry noch immer friedlich schlafen.

Ron legt seinen Arm um Hermines Hüfte und sie kuschelt sich nah an Ron heran und fühlt sich so sicher wie lange nicht mehr.

"Ron ich liebe dich, ich bin so froh das wir beide endlich in frieden zusammen sein können"

"Hermine, ich liebe dich auch Du hast keine Ahnung wie glücklich du mich machst. Ich fühle mich Schuldig. weil ich glücklich bin obwohl ich gerade meinen Bruder verloren habe. Doch ich weiß auch das Fred glücklich für uns währe. Deshalb wollte ich auch nicht mit den anderen zusammen sein. Wenn es nur wir vier sind dann fühle ich mich nicht schuldig sondern nur glücklich, das wir leben und zusammen sein können." Nun lehnte sich Hermine zu ihm heran und küsste ihn sanft.

Dieser Kuss wurde sehr schnell leidenschaftlich und dauerte einige Minuten an. Als sie sich voneinander trennten kuschelten sie sich noch näher aneinander und fielen so in einen ebenso friedlichen Schlaf wie das andere Pärchen im Raum.

Harry wachte langsam auf und war glücklich zu spüren das Ginny noch immer in seinem Arm lag und sich noch näher an ihn getuschelt hatte. Er blieb ruhig liegen und genoss einfach nur das Gefühl seine Ginny wieder in den Armen zu halten. Nach einigen Minuten sah er sich im Raum um und bemerkte zwei Gestalten auf Rons Bett.

So wie es aussah hatten den beiden beschlossen gemeinsam in Schlafsaal zu schlafen. Er blieb einfach liegen und genoss das Gefühl.

Eine Stunde später fing Ginny an aufzuwachen. "Guten Morgen, Gin" "Morgen Harry." "Möchtest der noch etwas liegen bleiben oder aufstehen. So wie es aussieht schlafen Ron und Hermine noch friedlich im Bett nebenan und wir können hier liegen bleiben bis sie aufwachen." „Dann bleiben wir liegen und ich bin so froh das ich das nicht alles geträumt habe und du wirklich hier bist." „Ja, ich bin hier und ich gehe auch nirgendwo hin ohne dich in der nächsten Zeit. Außer natürlich du möchtest das ich gehe." ,,Ich möchte das du nie wieder weg gehst. Versprich mir das du hier bei mir bleibst und mich nie wieder verlässt." „Das kann ich dir sehr gerne und sehr sicher versprechen. Ich bleibe solange wie der willst bei dir."

Sie lagen eng zusammen gekuschelt für ein ganze Weile einfach nur im Bett. "Du hast keine Ahnung wie gut es sich anfühlt mich wieder an dich kuscheln zu können, Harry." "Oh ich glaube ich weiß was du meinst." Nun hörten sie wie sich jemand im Bett nebenan bewegte.

„Sieht so aus als würden die beiden da drüben aufwachen." stellte Harry fest. "Morgen ihr beiden" sagte Ginny laut genug damit Ron und Hermine sie hören konnten. "Morgen zu euch beiden," sagte Ron. ,,Wie kommt es das uns niemand geweckt hat zum Abendessen. Mum wollte uns doch alle unten haben." sagte Ginny. "Uhm, ja, wir kamen hier rein und haben euch beide friedlich schlafen sehen und haben uns überlegt euch schlafen zu lassen, denn ihr konntet den Schlaf gebrauchen. Wir haben Mum gesagt, das ihr hier friedlich schlaft und sie ist fast ausgetickt. Dad hat sie beruhigt und wir haben gegessen anschließend wollte sie uns alle zwingen in den Fuchsbau zurückzukehren. Ich habe ihr gesagt ich möchte einfach nur alleine sein und nicht die gesamte Familie um mich herum haben. Da hat sich Bill eingemischt und hat Mum überzeugt das du auch hier bleiben kannst, da Mum mich nicht mehr zwingen kann und Hermine und Harry auch nicht. Aber ich habe gesagt wir würden heute morgen zum Fuchsbau zurückgehen." erzählte Ron "Also wollen wir Kreacher fragen ob er uns etwas zu essen hier rauf bringen kann. Ich habe auch keine Lust auf all die Leute die mich an starren und irgendwas von mir wollen" sagte Harry.

"Klar, nur wir vier klingt nach einem super Plan für mich" sagte Hermine.

"Kreacher könntest du bitte her kommen" rief Harry. "Ja Master Harry" „Könntest du uns allen etwas um Frühstück organisieren." „Ja Master. Irgendwelche besonderen wünschen" fragte Kracher. "Ich sage alles ist recht solange es keinen Fisch und keine Pilze enthält." antworte Ron. „Da Stimme ich zu." sagte Harry. „Okay ich bin in einigen Minuten zurück Mistresses und Masters." damit disapperierte Kreacher mit einen lauten' Plop'.

Wenige Minuten später erschien Kreacher mit einen gigantischen Frühstück für die vier. Sie aßen in frieden und genossen es tatsächlich richtiges Essen zu haben.

Nach dem Frühstück säuberten sie sich einer nach dem anderen in Bad. Ihre Kleider entsorgten sie da sie nicht zu retten waren. Im Anschluss daran machten sie sich langsam gemeinsam auf den Weg nach unten wobei Harry und Ginny sowie Ron und Hermine Händchen hielten. In der Eingangshalle angekommen drehten sie sich zu den Ländereien um und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Toren nach Hogsmeat.

Sobald sie hinter der Grenze waren nahm Hermine Harrys Hand und apperierte alle vier zum Fuchsbau.

A/N: Ich bin sehr beschäftigt mit meinem Studium und komme daher nur gelegentlich zum Schreiben und da ich alles Handschriftlich haben und dann noch in Text umwandeln muss dauert es eine Weile. Doch die nächsten Kapitel werden länger.


	2. Kapitel 2: Abschied und ein neu Beginn

**Kapitel 2: Abschied und ein Neubeginn**

Die vier jungen Erwachsenen die gerade kurz außerhalb des kleinen Ortes Ottery St. Catchpol aufgetaucht sind sehen für die Leute, die in Ort wohnten wie alle andern aus, doch sie sind nicht wie die anderen denn sie hatten gerade den Tag zuvor einen Krieg beendet. Die vier machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Ziel. Ron hielt Hermine eng an sich gezogen, denn für ihn war sie seine Stütze, für das was als nächstes kommen würde. Seine jüngere Schwester legte ihren Arm um die Taille ihres Freundes und lehnte sich an ihn, den sie befürchtete schon wie wütend ihre Mutter sein würde, weil sie im Bett mit ihrem Freund geschlafen hat und nicht wie abgesprochen zum Abendessen erschienen ist. "Hey, Gin Schatz, alles ist gut deine Mum wird es verstehen und nichts Schlimmes wird passieren." Sagte Harry zuversichtlich. Die vier gingen gemütlich den Weg zum Fuchsbau, aber beeilten sich nicht besonders. Sobald sie die Grenze des Grundstückes überschritten hatten öffnete sich die Tür zur Küche auch schon und Molly Weasley stürmte den vieren entgegen. "Wo habt ihr vier gesteckt. Ihr sagtet ihr würde am Morgen zurückkehren. Es ist fast Mittag und ihr kommt erst jetzt." Schrie Sie. "Mrs. Weasley, ja Ron und ich sagten wir würden am Morgen zurückkommen, aber wir brauchten auch unseren Schlaf. Ron, Harry und ich hatten vor der Schlacht seit ca. 20 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen und ich wollte dafür sorgen das wir wirklich hier ankommen und sicher, da ich die einzige mit einer Erlaubnis bin" erklärte Hermine "Und Mum, wenn du nichts dagegen hast würden wir gerne ins Bett zurückkehren." sagte Ron und zog die drei anderen hinter sich herein ins Haus. Alle vier gingen bis ganz nach oben in Rons Zimmer und machten es sich auf den beiden Betten bequem. "Könnt ihr glauben das der Krieg endlich zu ende ist." sagte Ron. "Nein. Aber ich bin froh das wir jetzt in frieden leben können." sagte Harry und zog Ginny noch näher an sich. Ron tat das selbe mit Hermine und die vier genossen es einfach so zusammen zu sein und sich keine Sorgen mehr darüber zu machen ob sie in der nächsten Sekunde gefoltert oder getötet werden. Nach einer Weile viel Harry aus Erschöpfung nach hinter und zog Ginny mit sich. Kurze Zeit später waren Ron und Hermine in der gleichen Position und alle vier vielen langsam zurück in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Arthur Weasley kam einige Stunden später zurück aus den Ministerium und fragte Molly ob die vier wie versprochen am Morgen zurück zum Fuchsbau gekommen waren. "Ja die vier sind zurück allerdings waren sie erst gegen Mittag hier und ich habe sie seitdem nicht mehr gesehen sie sagten sie hätten nur länger geschlafen und sind hoch um noch mehr zu schlafen. Ich habe in Ginny Zimmer geschaut, aber sie und Hermine sind nicht im Zimmer. Ich habe nicht die Energie um nach den Jungen zu schauen könntest der das tun." Sagte Molly wütend. „Molly beruhige dich ich gehe gleich hoch und schau wo die vier sind vielleicht sind die Mädchen ja jetzt in Ginnys Zimmer."

Einige Minuten später stand Arthur in der Tür zu Rons Zimmer und sah ein Bild das sein Herz wärmte. Sein kleiner Engel, seine einzige Tochter, lag eng an Harry getuschelt mit einem großen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, auf dem eigentlichen Bett des Raumes lag sein jüngster Sohn und Hermine lag eng an ihn getuschelt mit einem ebenso großen Lächeln wie seine Tochter. In diesen Moment sahen alle vier aus wie ganz normale junge Erwachsene und nicht als ob sie die letzten Jahre in einem Krieg gelebt und gekämpft hatten. Er schloss die Tür wieder leise und ging wieder zu Molly nach unten. "So hast du alle vier in ihren eigenen Betten gefunden? "fragte Molly immer noch leicht sauer über das Verhalten der vier. Sie konnte nicht verstehen warum die Vier sich nicht in der nähe der anderen Familienmitglieder aufhalten wollten. Sie hatten schließlich alle Fred verloren. „Nein Molly alle vier liegen schlafend oben in Rons Zimmer. Ich habe unsere beiden jüngsten seit Jahren nicht mehr so entspannt und glücklich gesehen. Ich konnte es nicht übers Herz bringen sie zu wecken. Sie sehen zum ersten Mal aus wie normale Jugendliche aus und nicht wie die Krieger die sie die letzten Jahre sein mussten." "Was du hast sie schlafen lassen oben stehen doch nur zwei Betten. Und sie müssten hier unter sein und bei uns sein. Wir müssen doch zusammenhalten solange wir alle trauern." Molly, Schatz wir trauern alle unterschiedlich und für Harry, Hermine und Ron ist es besonders schwer, weil wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe haben sie seit Monaten kaum mit anderen Menschen zu tun gehabt. Und wie ich die drei kenne fühlen sie sich schuldig das Leute gestorben sind. Du hast gesehen wie schlimm Ginnys Albträume im Haus deiner Tante waren. Als sie jetzt oben geschlafen hat gab es keine Anzeichen von Albträumen. Also wenn sie keine Albträume haben und in frieden schlafen werde ich sie schlafen lassen." stellte Arthur klar.

Eine Stunde später kamen Ron, Hermine, Harry und Ginny runter und schauten sich um wo die anderen waren. "Mum, Dad wo sind die anderen?" fragte Ginny. Ginny, Bill und Fleur sind nach Hause gegangen, Charlie, Percy und George wollten sich auch was hinlegen nach dem Mittagessen. Könntet ihr sie bitte holen gehen Abendessen ist fast fertig." sagte Mrs. Weasley. " Natürlich Mum wir sind gleich zurück." Damit machten die vier sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben. Sie fanden George nicht in seinem Zimmer also gingen sie weiter zu Percy und auch er war nicht in seinem Zimmer also gingen sie zu Charlies Zimmer. „Sieht so aus als ob wir nicht die einzigen sind die nicht alleine sein wollen. Stellte Hermine fest, als sie die drei Brüder in Charlies Zimmer fanden. „Ja sieht so aus aber sie wollten anscheinend auch nicht um Mum herum sein. Ich weiß sie meint es gut aber wir wollen nicht rund um die Uhr beschäftigt werden mit sinnlosen Aufgaben." sagte Ron. „Gut, lass sie uns wecken und zum Essen gehen bevor eure Mum ausrastet." Sagte Harry. Sie gingen langsam auf die drei zu und begannen sie langsam zu wecken. „Ähm, seit wann seid ihr vier zurück? Mum war so sauer beim Mittagessen." Sagte Charlie schläfrig. „Wir sind seit kurz nach dem Mittag wieder hier und haben ein paar Stunden oben geschlafen und Mum hat uns los geschickt euch zu wecken als wir runterkamen. Abendessen ist fast fertig und Mum ist sauer das wir uns alle zurückgezogen haben. Und wäre es nicht für Dad würde sie wohl hier oben stehen und uns alle anschreien." Beendete Ron.

Charlie, Ron, Percy, George, Hermine, Ginny und Harry machten sich auf den Weg nach unten bevor Molly völlig ausrastet. Als sie unten ankamen sahen sie, dass der Tisch noch gedeckt werden musste. „Mum wir decken den Tisch draußen ja? Hier drinnen ist es für uns alle zu eng." Sagte Percy. „Mach keine Witze hier ist immer genug Platz für uns und es fehlen sogar Leute." Antwortete Mrs. Weasley. „Mum, wir essen draußen du und Dad könnt ja gerne hier essen aber wir" Percy zeigte auf seine Geschwister und deren Freunde „essen draußen." Damit machten sich die sieben mit Tischutensilien auf den weg nach draußen. Sie nahmen Utensilien für 12 Leute mit obwohl sie wussten das es zu viel war. Nach einigen Minuten kamen Molly und Arthur auch nach draußen und zu ihrer Überraschung war nur ein Platz neben George fei. Bill und Fleur waren von Shell Cottach zum Essen gekommen um Bills Eltern zu unterstützen.

„Bill, Fleur was macht ihr hier ich dachte ihr seid nach Hause." fragte Mrs. Weasley. „Mum ich weiß wie schwer es im Moment für dich ist. Und wir sind gerne mit euch zusammen auch wenn nicht rund um die Uhr. "erklärte Bill, ,, Außerdem müssen wir ein Beerdigung planen." sagte Flure "Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht!" „Ich weiß Mum. Wir haben vorhin mit Kingsley gesprochen und er sagt, wenn wir möchten kümmert sich das Ministerium um alles oder wir können uns selber darum kümmern." „Ich möchte mich selber um die Beerdigung kümmern. Wir haben besprochen was wir haben wollen falls einem von uns etwas zustößt." erklärte George mit Tränen in den Augen," Wir helfen dir. "versprach Harry und die anderen nickten." Ich Weiß nicht ob mir das gefällt. "gab Mrs. Weasley zu." Mrs. Weasley wir sorgen dafür das alles nett ist aber wenn George sagt er weiß wie es sein Soll, dann sollten wir es auch so machen." Sagte Hermine sanft. "Molly lass uns doch erst mal Georges Plan hören" schlug Mr. Weasley vor. ,, 0k." „Also Fred wollte das alle bunte Farben tragen und wir sollten nicht die ganze Zeit traurig sein, sondern lieber das Leben feiern." erklärte George. "George ich weiß das ihr wohl so was wollt, aber wir werden eine traditionelle Beerdigung haben." sagte Mrs. Weasley. "Mum tue was du willst aber ich werde tun was in Freds Sinn hatte." sagte George mit tränen in den Augen und stürmte vom Tisch davon. ,,Mum wir wissen das es ein schwierige Zeit für uns alle ist aber zu sagen, das du Freds Willen ignoriert ist nicht gut George gegenüber. Es mag für dich schwierig sein, weil er den Sohn war aber Fred und George waren eine Einheit und das was du eben gesagt hast wird wohl dafür sorgen das wir George die nächste zeit nicht mehr aus freien Stücken sehen." sagte Charlie. Darüber hinaus trauert jeder von uns unterschiedlich. Nach Sirius Tod habe ich mich Wochenlang von jeder Menschenseele ferngehalten und wollte auch nicht hierherkommen. Aber ich konnte auch nicht bei den Dursleys bleiben also war es wohl besser hier zu sein aber es war so schwer. Mit der Zeit konnte ich mir langsam vergeben das ich Schuld war das er überhaupt im Ministerium war. Jetzt bis ich am Tod von so vielen anderen Schuld. Es ist schwer damit umzugehen einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren und glauben sie mir ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Aber ich will jetzt nicht weiter darüber reden den das wäre unfair ihnen gegenüber denn wenn ich damit fertig bin würde ich wohl nicht wieder hierher kommen für eine sehr lange Zeit denn ich habe nicht nur Fred verloren, sondern auch Tonks, Remus und Colin. Remus war der letzten aus mehr Familie und jetzt bin ich Schuld das noch ein Kind ohne sein Eltern aufwachsen muss." sagte Harry und ihm stiegen langsam Tränen in die Augen. Ginny griff seine Hand und zog ihn langsam mit sich hoch, während sie ihre Mutter böse anschaute und ging mit Harry ins Haus.

Mrs. Weasley war geschockt sie hatte vergessen, dass das für Harry nicht der erste Verlust war, sondern nur ein weitere in einer langen Liste. Ron und Hermine verabschiedeten sich kurzen Zeit später für den Abend und gingen auf einen Spaziergang. Die anderen blieben still noch eine Weile sitzen bevor Mr. & Mrs. Weasley ins Bett gingen. Charlie und Bill machten sich auf die Suche nach George und Flur versuchte Percy zu beruhigen. Nach einer Weile beschloss sie das Bill und Sie die Nacht im Fuchsbau verbringen würden um ihre Familie am zerfallen zu hindern. Sie brachte Percy zurück in Charlie und Bills altes Zimmer, da Bill und sie im Zimmer der Zwillinge schlafen würden. Als Ginny Harry ins Haus gebracht hatte zog sie ihn mit in ihr Zimmer um in ruhen mit ihm zu reden außerdem ist er ihre Stütze und der einzige in deren Gegenwart sie sich zugestand zu zeigen wie traurig sie in Wirklichkeit war. In Gegenwart ihrer Familie musste sie stark sein ihre Familie durfte nicht sehen das sie schwach war. Sobald sie die Tür geschlossen hatte schlang sie ihre Arme um Harrys Hüfte und vergrub ihn Gesicht in seiner Brust und lies ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Harry zog sie an sich und zog sie beide auf Ginnys Bett. Sie legten sich hin und kuschelten sich aneinander und gaben sich gegenseitig Kraft. Ginny wusste das nur das Reden über die Beerdigung von Fred für Harry schwer werden würde er hatte erheblich mehr Personen verloren als nur seinen Bruder. Sie wusste das ihre Familie auch Harrys Familie war da er jede andere Person die ihm je nahe stand verloren hatte. ,,Harry ich weiß das es für dich noch schwerer sein muss als für mich aber du bist weder am Tod deiner Eltern noch Sirius oder Remus und Tonks Schuld. Sie haben alle für eine bessere Zukunft gekämpft und Remus und Tonks haben lieber ihr Leben gegeben als zu Riskieren das irgendetwas Teddy zustößt. Außerdem wussten sie das Teddy nicht allein sein würde er hat seine Großmutter und einen großartigen Paten. Deine Eltern dachten du würdest auch deine Familie haben in Form deines Paten sie konnten nicht Ahnen das er Rache an einen Freund suchen würde, weil dieser Sie verraten hatte."

„Mein Verstand weiß das aber in meinem Herzen ist das wohl noch nicht angekommen und es tut mir so leid um deinen Bruder. Du weißt das du nicht immer stark sein musst deine Familie versteht das es der nahe geht." „Ja aber seit den Zwischenfall mit Tom Riddel im ersten Jahr lasse ich niemanden mein Tränen sehen du bist der erste der mich so sieht Harry." „Gin, ich liebe dich so sehr und ich bis so froh das ich für dich hier sein kann und du gibst mir die Kraft mich nicht im Gimmault Platz in Sirius Zimmer für die nächsten Monate einzuschließen." sagte Harry ernst. „Harry ich liebe dich so sehr und ich bis auch so froh das wir hier zusammen sein können. Mum wird darüber zwar nicht glücklich sein aber ich möchte das du hier bei mir bleibst. Ich will nicht alleine sein." gab Ginny schüchtern zu. ,,Gin ich habe dir versprochen ich lasse dich nie wieder allein." Harry zog Ginny noch näher an sich und küsste sie sanft. So zusammen getuschelt fielen sie erneut in einen Schlaf aber nicht so tief wie die Nacht zuvor.

In den folgenden Tagen organisierten sie Freds Beendigung und Harry bekam eine Einladung zu der Beerdigung von Remus und Tonks. Den Abend vor Freds Beerdigung fragte Ginny Harry ob er an nächsten Tag nah bei ihr bleiben würde. "Natürlich Schatz bleibe ich bei dir." antwortete Harry. Als sie wieder in Ginnys Zimmer waren kuschelte sich Ginny nah in Harrys Seite und ließ ihre Trauer einfach raus.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Ginny ins Bad und machte sich fertig. Als sie sich im Spiegel sah wie sie Sich für die Beerdigung ihres geliebten Bruders fertig machte brach sie fast zusammen. Sie war so froh das Harry vor dem Bad auf sie wartete ,,Schatz, komm her." sagte Harry und schloss Ginny in sein Arme als sie weinend aus den Bad kam. Nur Harry da zu haben um sie zu halten war so gut. Alle trugen wie von Fred gewünscht bunte Farben doch die Beisetzung würde traditional stattfinden. Anschließend würden alle zum Fuchsbau zurückgehen und dort etwas essen. Molly Weasley wusste allerdings nicht, dass ihre Kinder insgeheim geplant hatten sobald sie gegessen haben Mrs. Weasley etwas zum schlafen zu geben und die Party zu haben die Fred sich gewünscht hatte mit all seinen Freunden und so endgültig Abschied von all ihren verlorenen Freunden zu nehmen. "Hey Gin, ich weiß jetzt ist nicht der optimale Zeitpunkt dich das zu fragen aber begleitest der mich Morgen auf die Beerdigung von Remus und Tonks." fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Harry natürlich begleite ich die sie waren auch meine Freunde und ich glaube die anderen wollen auch alle hin gehen." „Danke so sehr du weißt das ich heute für dich da bin." „Dafür bin ich dir so dankbar. Davon dich an meiner Seite zu haben habe ich in den letzten Monaten so oft geträumt." „Ja und ich hatte den selben Traum und jetzt können wir endlich für immer Zusammen sein." damit küsste er sie Sanft auf die Wange und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Zusammen mit Ron und Hermine machen sich Harry und Ginny auf den Weg zum Friedhof. Da Ginny noch minderjährig war für 3 Monate nahm Harry sie in den Arm und apperierte sie zusammen in die abgesprochene Gasse wo sie auf die anderen Weasleys warteten. „Harry ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich heute überstehen soll" flüsterte Ginny in Harrys Ohr während sie warteten. ,,Wenn es zu viel wird lehn dich an mir an und ich halte dich fest und zusammen überstehen wir das." sagte Harry gerade als Ron und Hermine in der Gasse erschienen. Kurze Zeit später erschienen auch die restlichen Weasleys. Sie gingen zum Friedhof und Harry war überrascht so viele bekannte Gesichter zu sehen. Alle überleben Mitglieder des Ordens waren da genauso wie viele ehemalige Hogwarts Schüler und die meisten DA Mitglieder. Die Beisetzung und das anschließende Essen vergingen für Harry und Ginny wie in Trance. Während des Essens schüttet George heimlich ein mildes Schlafmittel in die Getränke von Molly, Arthur und andern älteren Familienmitgliedern und Freunden die von der Feier nicht wissen mussten. Mit diesen Mittel wurden sie langsam müde und verabschieden sich einer nach dem anderen in Richtung Zuhause bzw. in Molly und Arthurs Fall in Richtung ihres Bettes. Sobald alle nicht erwünschten Personen weg waren und Molly & Arthur sicher schliefen drehte Charlie die Musik auf und George begann ein Feuerwerk wie es die Welt noch nicht gesehen hat. Um kurz nach Mitternacht fielen Ginnys Augen langsam zu. "Hey Ron, bis Morgen ich gehe jetzt mit Ginny hoch bevor sie anfängt die anderen zu erschrecken." ,,Was meinst du Harry?" „Gin schläft gerade ein und wir haben festgestellt, dass sie Albträume bekommt wenn ich sie nicht in meinen Armen halte es ist so wie ich Albtraum habe wenn sie nicht in mein Armen ist. Und unsere Albträume sind schlimm du weißt was ich meine. Also gehen wir jetzt schlafen außerdem müssen wir morgen relativ früh raus und nach Godrics Hollow zu Remus und Tonks Beerdigung. Gute Nacht." Damit hob Harry Ginny hoch und sie schlang ihre Arme im Halbschlaf um seinen Hals. Bill sah wie sich seine kleine Schwester eng an Harry schmiegt und entschuldigt sich schnell von seinem Gespräch mit einigen alten Freunden, die er lange nicht gesehen hatte. „Fleur ich gehe eben mit ihnen Reden" sagt er in vorbei gehen während er Harry und Ginny folgte, „Hey Harry warte." ,,Hey Bill was gibts." „Ich habe mich nur gefragt ob alles in Ordnung ist ich habe euch beide die letzten Tage kaum gesehen." „Bill alles ist so gut wie es unter diesen Umständen sein kann nur ich ziehen mich immer zurück und ihr habt es Ginny zu verdanken das ich mich nicht in London verkrochen habe und Ginny will auch lieber alleine sein im Moment. Mit der Zeit wird es besser und wir kommen wieder mehr raus. Wenn die Beerdigungen zu ende sind müssen wir uns ja wieder um all den normalen Krempel kümmern und ich habe einiges wieder gut zu machen. Würdest du mir mit Gringotts helfen" „Ich helfe wo ich kann aber die Kobolde werden wenig begeistert sein." "Ich weiß, aber ich hoffe das es mit einer Erklärung zu Ruhe gelegt werden kann." ,,OK. Bring Ginny besser ins Bett ich glaube ihr wollt morgen nach Godrics Hollow." „Ja wir gehen zu Remus und Tonks Beerdigung. Kommt ihr auch?" „Fleur und ich gehen und die anderen kommen auch." ,,Ok, sehen euch morgen. Wir sollten schlafen gehen bevor Gins Albträume anfangen." damit ging Harry in Ginnys Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Er legte Ginny auf ihr Bett und machte sich Bett fertig. ,,Harry wo bist du. Nein nicht nein nicht Harry. Nimm mich nicht meine Familie. Neeeiiin!" rief Ginny und wälzte sich in ihrem Bette. Harry versah den Raum mit einigen Privatsphäre Sprüchen. ,, Gin, Gin hey ich bin hier wir Sind alle sicher es ist alles in Ordnung." sagte Harry ruhig als er langsam auf das Bett zuging. "Gin ich bin hier alles ist gut." Harry nahm Ginny in den Arm und weckte sie langsam. Langsam wachte Ginny auf ,,Harry was ist los." „Du hattest einen Albtraum ich habe dich hochgebracht aber mein Gespräch mit Bill hat länger gedauert und ich habe dich hingelegt um mich Bett fertigzumachen. Ich habe den Raum Schalldicht gemacht und es kann keiner rein. Wir sind sicher. Willst der mir erzählen was in dem Traum los war." „Ich war wieder bei der Schlacht und du lagst Tod in Hagrids Armen und dann haben die Todesser versucht alle anderen zu töten. Aber da du ja schon weg warst war es mir egal ob ich sterbe aber der Rest der Familie musste sicher sein. " „Ich verstehe. Aber das ist jetzt alles vorbei und keiner von uns beiden geht irgendwo hin. Komm mach dich Bett fertig und ich erzähle dir mehr von unserer Reise." Ginny ging sich umziehen und kam 2 Minuten später wieder. Sie krabbelte zu Harry ins Bett. „Du weißt ich könnte mich wirklich daran gewöhnen dich jede Nacht bei mir zu haben." „Das ist gut denn ich gehe nie wieder weg für lange Zeit und die nächsten Monate gar nicht. Ok wo waren wir stehen geblieben mit der Reise." ,,Ihr wart gerade aus den Ministerium und Ron war zersplintert." „OK also wir hatten den Horkrux und Hermine hatte Ron bestmöglich versorgt. Nun bauten wir unser Lager auf und überlegten was wir nun tun sollten. Die nächsten Wochen sind wir von einsamen Ort zu einsamen Ort gereist und haben jede Nacht unser Lager neu aufgebaut. Unser Essen bestand aus wenigen Pilzen die Hermine finden konnte gelegentlich konnte ich einen Fisch fangen. Das spielte mit der Laune von uns allen also wechselten wir uns ab den Horkrux zu tragen. Nach einiger Zeit kamen wir mit unseren Überlegungen nicht weiter und Ron und ich haben uns richtig übel gestritten. Und ich habe gesagt er soll doch einfach gehen wenn er will. Und er ist gegangen. Hermine konnte ihn nirgendwo finden so reisten wir weiter. Gin kann ich dir den Rest Morgen erzählen ich bis müde du schläfst auch wieder ein und wir müssen früh aufstehen." „Hmm, ok, Ich liebe dich." „Ich liebe dich auch." Harry küsste sie sanft und zog sie näher an sich heran.

"Morgen Harry." mit diesen Worten weckte Ginny Harry ganz vorsichtig.,, Mmn... Was ist los?" fragte der gerade erwachende Harry." Schatz wir müssen uns fertig machen wir haben 2 Stunden bis wir in Godrics Hollow sein müssen für die Beerdigung. „,, Gin ich will da nicht hin. Als ich das letzte Mal auf den Friedhof war wurde ich fast umgebracht. Ich kann das einfach nicht." sagte Harry sehr aufgewühlt und unruhig.,, Sch, Sch, Harry beruhig dich. Alles ist gut ich bin hier. Und heute ist nicht wie das letzte Mal. Voldemort ist tod und er kann uns nichts mehr antun. Außerdem hat Kingsley gesagt es würden Auroren da sein um dafür zu sorgen, dass nichts schief geht. Und viele von Tonks Freunden sind ja auch Auroren. Also mach dir keine Sorgen." „Ok. Weisst der wie gut es ist dich hier zu haben." damit küsste er sie leidenschaftlich.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren beide fertig und gingen zum Frühstück "Morgen Ginny, Harry. Ihr seit heute aber früh auf." „Ja, Mum wir wollten etwas früher nach Godrics Hollow." sagte Ginny freundlich. „Ok, wenn ihr meint aber ich möchte nicht das ihr allein geht." „Mum Harry ist 17 und ich bin es auch fast wo ist das Problem? „,, Ginny da laufen noch immer Todesser herum die dem Ministerium bisher entwischt sind und ich muss sicher sein dass ihr alle sicher seit deshalb mag ich es auch nicht das Bill & Fleur nicht hier sind. " „Mum du musst dich daran gewöhnen das ihr nächstes Jahr ganz alleine hier seid. Ron und ich sind die einzigen die noch dauerhaft hier wohnen und auch das wird nicht immer so sein. Und ich glaube Harry und ich haben gezeigt das wir gut auf uns selber aufpassen können und deshalb gehen wir vor also versuch erst garnicht mit mir zu diskutieren ich lass mich nicht von dir bereden." während Mrs. Weasley und Ginny redeten schaffe Harry es nicht auch nur ein Wort rauszubringen. Allein der Gedanke nach Godrics Hollow zurückzukehren löste in ihm panische Angst aus. Er versuchte möglichst leise wieder in Ginnys Zimmer zu gehen doch leider sah Ginny dies. „Harry! Ich weiß du möchtest nicht zurück und deshalb gehen wir allein vor es wird noch niemand da sein. OK." „Gin ich kann das nicht" „Harry Schatz es ist alles gut. Ich bin bei dir und gehe nicht weg und wir fragen Ron und Hermine ob sie auch eine viertel Stunde früher kommen. Wir halten immer zusammen. Alles ist gut." zusammen gingen sie erneut runter und aßen still ihr Frühstück. Als Ron und Hermine runter kamen sahen sie sofort das Harry sich unwohl fühlte „Hay Harry alles ok" fragte Ron wie üblich mit wenig Taktgefühl „Ron! Ja alles ist ok. Wir gehen schon mal von nach Godrics Hollow kommt ihr auch ne viertel Stunde früher?" fragte Ginny Hermine und ignorierte Mrs. Weasley die wieder begonnen hatte sich zu beschweren das sie nicht alleine gehen dürften. "Mrs. Weasley ich glaube wir haben bewiesen das wir auf uns selber aufpassen können. Und wir sind alle Erwachsen ich weiß auch das Ginny noch 16 ist aber auch sie kann auf sich selber aufpassen und wir sind nicht alleine wir sind immer mindestens zu zweit. "sagte Hermine ruhig aber bestimmt und lies Mrs. Weasley keine Chance für Diskussion „Ginny wir sind die vierte Stunde vorher da. Sehen euch da. Macht euch jetzt auf den Weg, wenn ihr Zeit haben wollt" „Sehen euch gleich Hermine, Ron und euch später Mum." damit zog Ginny Harry aus den Haus.

Harry apperierte sie nach Godrics Hollow auch wenn es Illegal war ohne Lizenz zu apperieren intensiven es Henry und Ginny nicht, denn keiner würde sie belangen da sie Kriegshelden warm „Ginny ich glaube wir sollten morgen dem Ministerium einen Besuch abstatten, damit Ron und ich unsere Lizenzen machen können wir wollen unser Glück ja nicht überspannen oder?" sagte Harry. „Klingt nach einem gutem Plan hast du noch andere Orte zu denen wir gehen sollten bevor wir von ganz vorne Anfangen können mit einem Neu-Start so zu sagen." „Ja ich habe gestern mit Bill gesprochen und ihn gefragt ob er mir mit den Kobolden von Gringotts helfen kann und er sagte er würde mich begleiten und sein bestes versuchen." „Klingt gut dann lass uns die beiden Stopps morgen machen und dann einen ganz ruhigen entspannten Sommer verbringen und entscheiden was wir als nächstes tun wollen." „OK. Komm lass uns losgehen ich möchte dich meinen Eltern vorstellen." Sie errichten den Friedhof und Harry führte Ginny direkt zum Grab seiner Eltern „Ginny das sind meine Eltern. Mum, Dad das ist Ginny meine Freundin." Ginny hielt Harrys Hand die ganze Zeit fest während Harry seinen Eltern die komplette Geschichte erzählte. Nach einer Zeit erschienen Ron und Hermine und leisteten den beiden moralischen Beistand „Harry, Ginny, Ron wir müssen zur Kirche sonst sind wir zu spät" sagte Hermine und zog die drei anderen Vorsichtig mit sich Richtung Kirche. Als sie durch die Tür kamen sahen sie als allererstes eine völlig erschöpfte, trauernde Mrs. Tonks mit klein Teddy der nur am weinen war. Harry löste sich aus der Gruppe und ging auf Mrs. Tonks zu.,, Hallo Mrs. Tonks" sagte er freundlich. "Oh Harry. Bin ich froh das es dir gut geht kann ich dir irgendwie helfen!" „Ich wollte fragen ob ich Teddy eine Weile nehmen kann sie sehen erschöpft aus und alle werden ihnen ihr Mitleid bekunden wollen und sie sind nicht allein ich möchte helfen wo ich kann und darf." „Hier Harry es ist nett Hilfe zu haben ohne Ted, Dora und Remus bin ich allein und Teddy merkt das seine Eltern nicht da sind und er merkt das ich traurig bin. Deshalb ist er auch so traurig und ich kann nicht mehr ich habe diese Woche ungefähr eine Stunde geschlafen." „Kein Problem, wenn sie möchten passe ich heute und morgen auf ihn auf damit sie sich ausruhen können es hilft keinem, wenn sie jetzt zusammenbrechen." „Danke Harry. Und du kannst mich Andromeda nennen." „Ah bevor ich es vergesse das sind Ron und Hermine meine besten Freunde und das ist Ginny meine Freundin." „Nett euch kennen zu lernen und danke noch mal. Ich bringe dir die anderen Sachen nachher wenn du mir sagst wo der wohnst." „Ich bin im Moment noch bei den Weasleys weißt du wo sie wohnen." „Ja ich bringe euch nachher die Sachen und nochmals Danke" ,,Kein Ding ich habe Remus was versprochen und es soll nicht noch ein kleiner Junge so aufwachsen wie ich," Damit nahm Harry Teddy in seine Arme und suchte sich mit den anderen dreien Plätze mit Platz für die restlichen Weasleys. „Harry was meinte Andromeda sie bringt seine Sachen später?" fragte Ginny. „Ich habe ihr angeboten Teddy heute und morgen zu nehmen da sie diese Woche erst ca. 1 Stunde geschlafen hat und es uns nicht hilft, wenn sie auch ausfällt." „Harry das war eine gute Idee aber meinst du du schaffst das?" fragte Hermine. „Hermine ich bin nicht allein im Haus und ich glaube Mrs. Weasley wird sich über die Ablenkung freuen und uns nicht mehr so stark ausschimpfen." „Cooler Plan Harry man. Du bist schlauer als viele denken." „Ja Ron." Während Harry Teddy im Arm hielt der sich langsam zu beruhigen schien lehnte sich Ginny nah an Harry und betrachtete das Baby das sich an ihn kuschelt.

Der Gottesdienst und die Beisetzung verliefen für die Gruppe junger Erwachsener wie in Trance. Als Harry bemerkte wie nah Remus und Tanks bei James und Lily beigesetzt wurden war er erleichtert, dass sie nah beieinander waren da Remus auch Teil von Harrys Familie war und ihm wurde wieder schmerzlich bewusst dass es kein Grab für Sirius gab. Langsam leerte sich der Friedhof und übrig blieben nur die Weasleys, da Molly sich weigerte ohne ihre beiden jüngsten zu gehen und das bedeutete das sie alle Harry beistanden, der am heutigen Tag den letzten seiner ursprünglichen Familie verabschiedete. „Harry mein lieber wann sollst du Teddy später zurückbringen Andromeda wird ihn nicht lange ausser Sicht haben wollen." „Mrs. Weasley ich passe heute und morgen auf ihn auf, da Andromeda praktisch nicht geschlafen hat seit der Schlacht und sie weiß das ich auf Teddy aufpassen kam. Sie bringt seine Sachen direkt zum Fuchsbau etwas später." Teddy schlief nun bereits seit einiger Zeit ganz friedlich in Harrys Armen und Ginny hatte ihre Arme um Harrys Hüfte geschlungen. „Harry bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist." „Er ist mein Patensohn und ich werde mich um ihn kümmern" mit diesen Worten machten sich Ron, Herum, Harry mit Teddy und Ginny auf den Weg zu Harrys ersten Zuhause und ließen Mrs. Weasley und die anderen Weasleys einfach stehen. Bill und Arthur überredeten Molly nach Hause zu gehen und dort auf die 5 zu warten. Die Gruppe junger Erwachsener verbrachte einige Zeit damit sich das zerstörte Haus anzuschauen und erzählten Ginny in allen Details den Rest ihrer Reise. Ginny erzählte den dreien von ihren Erlebnissen in und rund um Hogwarts. Als alle mit ihm Geschichten fertig waren kehrten sie zum Fuchs bar zurück. "Wo zur Hölle habt ihr gesteckt. Ihr wart Stunden weg und niemand wusste wo ihr gewesen seid. "schrie Mrs. Weasley als sie in die Küche kamen. "Mum könntest du aufhören zu schreien du wirst Teddy noch wecken. Er muss auch mal schlafen er hat schließlich Andromeda die Woche über wachgehalten." antwortete Ginny. ,,Außerdem Mum sind wir Erwachsen und können hin gehen und tun was wir wollen. "ergänzte Ron. ,, Nein Ron ihr seid nicht alle Erwachsen Ginny ist 16 und damit habe ich das Recht zu wissen wo sie ist." schrie Mrs. Weasley erneut. Bei Mrs. Weasleys schreien wurde Teddy wach und fing erneut an zu weinen.,, Harry lass uns mit Teddy hoch gehen da ist es ruhig und wir können ihn beruhigen." damit gingen Ginny und Harry wieder in Ginnys Zimmer "Mum wenn du dafür sorgen möchtest das Ginny am Tag nach ihnen Geburtstag von Zuhause auszieht dann mach nur so weiter. Wir alle sind dieses Jahr durch die Hölle gegangen aber Ginny war die einzige von uns die sowohl ohne ihre Brüder, ihre beste Freundin und ihren Freund zurechtkommen musste. Ja sie hatte Neville und Luna aber wir sind ihre Familie und die meiste Zeit musste sie alleine mit den Sachen in Hogwarts klarkommen. Ich weiß du verstehst es nicht aber jeder von uns trauert anders oder warum glaubst du das wir George alle in Ruhe lassen und in Ruhe für ihn da sind. Er hat schließlich seine andere Hälfte verloren." stellte Ron klar und stürmte zu seinem Zimmer „Entschuldigung dafür aber das ständige Gemecker bringt uns noch dazu lieber wieder zu Zelten als hier zu sein. "sagte Hermine als sie Ron hinterher lief um ihn zu beruhigen.

"Molly du weißt sie haben Recht, ja Ginny ist noch 16 aber sie und die anderen drei haben mehr durch gemacht als viele in selbst unserem Alter. Für sie alle hat es schon jeweils im von Hogwarts begonnen und seitdem hatten sie nie ein friedliches Jahr in Hogwarts und gerade mal von einer Woche haben sie alle in einer Schlacht gekämpft und Familie und Freunde verloren. Ja wir haben Fred verloren, aber sie haben Fred, Collin, Remus, Tonks und noch einige mehr verloren. Wenn es ihnen so besser geht, dann lass sie doch so sein Du warst nach den Tod deiner Brüder auch nicht viel anders du wolltest auch nicht in front von anderen Trauern und hast dich lieber um die Kinder gekümmert. Damals war es okay sie waren klein, aber jetzt sind sie alle Erwachsen und können alleine für sich sorgen und wenn du nicht aufpasst vertreiben wir sie alle aus dem Hause" versuchte Arthur Molly klar zu machen. "Ginny ist nicht Erwachsen Sie ist erst 16 und es gehört sich nicht für ein junges Mädchen ein Bett mit einem Mann zu teilen bevor sie verheiratet ist. Ich werde es nicht in diesem Haus tolerieren. Solange sie unter meinem Dach leben müssen sich alle an meine Regeln halten." „Molly das ist auch mein Haus und ich sagen lass Ginny & Harry sowie Ron & Hermine zusammen sein Wer weiß was sie entscheiden im Herbst zu tun. Ich denke Hermine will nach Hogwarts zurück gehen aber bei den anderen bin ich nicht sicher, wenn sie eine bessere Chance haben entscheiden sie sich womöglich dafür. Und wenn sie anfangen zu arbeiten wollen sie wahrscheinlich lieber allein leben. Ich persönlich möchte sie solange wie möglich hier haben wir hatten die letzten Monate genug stress."

Währenddessen in Ginnys Zimmer

Ginny und Harry versuchten Teddy zu beruhigen als Ron und Hermine hereinkamen. „Hey ihr drei was haltet ihr daran, wenn wir fünf raus in den Garten gehen da kann Mum uns nicht anschreien, wir können in Ruhe reden, Teddy hat Ruhe um etwas zu schlafen und wir könnten etwas Quidditch spielen" schlug Ron vor.,, Klingt exzellent Teddy war draußen erheblich ruhiger als hier und draussen sein klingt super. "antwortete Harry. „Wir sammeln ein paar Sachen und treffen euch drei Jungs draussen." Erklärte Ginny. Damit gingen Harry und Ron mit Teddy wieder nach unten und bekommen das Ende von Mr. & Mrs. Wesleys Diskussion mit. „Wir sind draussen wo uns niemand anschreit und rechnet nicht damit das wir mit euch essen. Kreacher wollte uns gerne auch mal wieder sehen so dass wir ihn wohl besuchen gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen Dad." erklärte Ron auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Hallt was heißt ihr geht Kreacher besuchen ihr kommt heute Abend doch her zum schlafen oder nicht." fragte Mrs. Weasley. „Ich weiß noch nicht Harry und Ginny komm sicher wieder wegen Teddy, aber ob Hermine und ich direkt zurück kommen weiß ich noch nicht ich muss mich nicht anschrien lassen, nur weil ich mein Leben wieder aufbaue nach dem ich fast ein Jahr in einem Zelt gelebt habe und wir alles getan haben um Voldemort zu besiegen." sagte Ron und folgte Harry aus den Haus. Die beiden waren kaum 5 Meter weit gekommen da holten Hermine und Ginny sie auch schon ein.,, So was wollen wir tun?" „Lass uns in den Obstgarten gehen und einfach was reden seit wir zurück sind haben wir noch nicht alle Geschichten ausgetauscht." ,, Ok lasst uns gehen. Und Harry du solltest Teddy ruhig halten er ist gerade wieder eingeschlafen." „Achso ich habe Mum gesagt wir gehen nachher Kreacher besuchen und essen dort. "endete Ron ihn Entscheidungen.

Sie verbrachten eine Stunde im Garten wo Harry den Reisebericht für Ginny beendete und Ginny ihnen von ihm Jahr in Hogwarts berichtete anschließend apperierte Hermine alle nach London um Kreacher zu besuchen und mit ihm zu Abend zu essen. Anschließend brachte Harry Ginny und Teddy zurück zum Fuchsbau um dort zu schlafen da Andromeda Teddys Sachen dahin gebracht hatte. Ron & Hermine würden am Morgen aus London zurück um Fuchsbau kommen. Als Harry und Ginny in Ginnys Zimmer kamen stand dort ein altes Gitterbett mit einer Notiz und einer Tasche die der Windeltasche sehr ähnlich war. „Harry Schatz die Notiz ist von meinem Dad er wollte das wir einen sichern Platz für Teddy haben also hat er mein altes Gitterbett hergebracht und Andromeda hat die Taschen für Teddy gebracht: Er schläft so friedlich sollen wir ihn heute ausnahmsweise in den Sachen schlafen lassen oder versuchen wir ihn um zu ziehen ohne ihn zu wecken!" „Lass ihn so hinlegen er wird sicher zwischendurch wach werden dann können wir ihn immer noch anziehen." Harry legte Teddy vorsichtig in das Gitterbett als Teddy sicher lag zog er Ginny an sich und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie zogen sich um und Harry richtete die Privatsphäre Sprühen ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten Harry und Ginny überraschend ausgeschlafen auf Teddy wollte in der Nacht nur zweimal gefüttert und gewechselt werden. Sie machten sich und Teddy für den Tag fertig und gingen zum Frühstück runter in die Küche. Unten angekommen fanden sie ein vollständiges Frühstück und eine Notiz von Mrs. Weasley. "Hey Gin was sagt die Nachricht." „Hallo Kinder ich bin im Dorf erledige den Wochen Einkauf. Geniest das Frühstück aber verlasst das Haus nicht bevor ihr den Tagespropheten gelesen habt und verlasst nicht das Grundstück" lies Ginny ruhig vor. „Also lass uns den seltenen Fall genießen das wir alleine frühstücken können ohne nervige Diskussionen und lass uns rausbekommen was so wichtiges im Propheten steht." Damit begannen sie ihr ruhiges Frühstück als Harry fertig war nahm er Teddy hoch und begann ihm seine Flasche zu geben während Ginny ihr Essen beendete. „Gin nimmst du den Propheten Teddy hat beschlossen ich bin sein neues Bett und ich möchte ihn nicht wecken." „Klar sollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen." „Ja da können wir zusammen lesen." ,, So dann lass uns mal schauen.",, Oh ich sehe schon wo unser Problem für den geplanten Tag liegen wird."" Hää Harry ich verstehe nicht." „Hier mein Lieblings Reporter hat ihren neusten Artikel veröffentlicht," „Dann lass uns mal lesen. _Wo ist Harry Potter der Junge der zwei Mal überlebt hat. Meinen Quellen zufolge soll er sich im Haus der Weasleys verstecken um dort für sein Kind zu Sorgen. Er wurde gestern in Godrics Hollow gesichtet mit seinen Freunden Ginevra und Ronald Weasley, sowohl Hermine Granger. Anscheinend hielt er den gesamten Tag ein Baby in den Armen und die Tochter der Weasleys lehnte sich näher an ihn als es Freunde tun sollten. Jetzt stellt sich nur die Frage wer ist die Mutter zu Harrys Kind und was hat er das letzte Jahr übergetan_. Okay Harry Schatz das ist schlimm aber wir regeln das, wenn wir nachher ins Ministerium gehen wegen deiner Lizenz schauen wir ob wir kurz mit Kingsley oder wenigstens Percy reden können damit das Ministerium einen Riegel vor all diese Spekulationen schieben kann." „Gin wie kannst du dabei so ruhig bleiben?" „Einfach ich kenne die Wahrheit und du warst immer ehrlich zu mir und Kimkorn ist eine b-witch die alle Fakten verdreht außer man droht ihr.",, Ok also warten wir jetzt nur auf deine Mutter bevor wir ins Ministerium gehen um unseren Plan für den Tag umsetzen. Wir sollten Bill ein Nachricht schicken das wir heute Nachmittag sein Hilfe mit den Kobolden brauchen werden.",, Klingt gut wollen wir in den Garten gehen oder einfach hier auf den Sofa kuscheln bis Mum wieder kommt" „Einfach kuscheln" „Gut." Damit kuschelten die beiden sich eng an einander. Als Mrs. Weasley wieder kam sah sie die beiden so zusammen gekuschelt. „Hey ich bin wieder da. Was wollt ihr heute tun wo ihr das Grundstück nicht verlassen könnt." „Mum warum meinst du wir könnten das Grundstück nicht verlassen. "fragte Ginny. „Ihr habt doch den Propheten gelesen damit könnt ihr doch nicht raus.",, Mrs. Weasley wenn ich immer auf Rita Kimkorn hören würde hätte ich aufgehört das Haus zu verlassen in der 4. Klasse. Wir gehen zuerst mit Teddy ins Ministerium ich mache mein Test und dann schauen wir was wir über die Presse Situation machen können anschließend treffen wir uns mit Bill  & Fleur bei Gringotts",, Und wir sollten jetzt gehen Schatz bevor wir das alles nicht mehr schaffen. Ach so Ron & Hermine sind im Garten." „Ja Gin du hast recht ich gehe Teddys Tasche holen brauchst du noch was von oben?" „Nein lass Teddy hier und hol die Tasche dann können wir endlich aufbrechen" Damit reichte Harry Teddy an Ginny und holte die Tasche von oben. Als er wieder runter kam stand Ginny schon am Kamin und wartete auf Harry. „Mum sollen wir noch Floopulver mitbringen oder willst du das selber holen." „Es wäre nett wenn ihr welches mitbringt aber ich glaube wir haben in Moment wenig Gold so ist es nicht so wichtig" „Wir bringen welches mit." sagte Harry. Als die beiden im Ministerium ankamen mussten sie nicht den Gäste Eingang nehmen sondern konnten gleich ins Atrium da sowohl Percy als auch Mr. Weasley hohe Ämter im Ministerium hatten nach dem Krieg, da Kingsley ihnen vertraute. Das machte es viel leichter für sie.

„Guten Tag wie kann ich ihnen helfen da es nicht so aus sieht als ob sie hier arbeiten. Wenn ich fragen darf wie kann es sein, dass sie hier sein können und nicht über den Besucher einging gekommen sind." fragte ein leicht genervt wirkender Zauberer sie. ,,Hallo wir wüssten gerne wo das Büro für magischen Transportmittel ist und dort die Apperiertests bitte." Sagte Ginny freundlich.,, Ich kann sie nicht einfach weiter lassen solange ich nicht weiß warum sie per Floonetzwerk kamen statt den Besucher Eingang." „Das ist einfach mein Dad und Bruder arbeiten hier und wir haben beide die Genehmigung jederzeit hierher zu kommen." „Und wer würden zwei Teenagern solch eine Erlaubnis geben?" „Uhm der Minister persönlich da wir beiden in der letzten Schlacht in der ersten Linie gekämpft haben.",, Aha dann müssten sie auf dieser Liste stehen Darf ich ihn Namen erfahren?" „Mein Name ist Ginny Weasley das ist Teddy Lupin, und dies ist sein Pate Harry.",, Ich brauche einen Nachnamen mein Herr" „Potter ist mein Nachname. Gin lass uns schauen das wir weiterkommen bevor hier der Mob aufschlägt und wir nie weiter kommen dein Vater kann uns sagen wo wir hin müssen." "Ja Harry Schatz du hast recht. Lass uns gehen ich sehe schon die ersten auf uns zu kommen und das wird zu viel für Teddy und wir können das nicht gebrauchen er macht schon genug durch." Damit gingen die beiden einfach an dem neugierigen Angestellten vorbei zu den Aufzügen. Dort angekommen stiegen sie in den erst besten und fuhren auf die Etage mit dem Minister. „Wir fragen Percy einfach den der Test wird nicht lange dauern und er kann uns sagen ob wir danach mit Kingsley reden können oder ob er uns helfen kann." sagte Ginny als sie das Level wühlte „Klingt gut." Als sie im Level des Ministers und seiner engsten Leute angekommen waren suchten sie Percys Büro auf. Als auf das Klopfen ein herein folgte gingen sie hinein. „Harry, Ginny was für eine Überraschung euch zu sehen was macht ihr hier. Ist das Teddy da in deinen Armen Ginny?",, Ja das ist Teddy und wir sind hier, weil ich mein Apperations Lizenz brauche da ich ja nicht für immer illegal apperieren kann. Außerdem müssen wir etwas über die Artikel im Propheten tun da ich sicher nichts Teddys Vater bis und diese Artikel von Kimkorn bringen uns alle in Gefahr. Sie hat gesagt wo ich bin und mit wen ich zusammen bin. Da sind immer noch Todesser die mich Tod sehen wollen und ich will nicht Riskieren auch nur einen von euch in Gefahr zu bringen. Wir machen schon genug durch und eure Mum ist im Moment nicht gerade fähig ganz klar zu denken. Sie ist schon besorgt wenn wir nur in den Garten gehen geschweige denn das wir allein das Haus verlassen. Hermine hat etwas gegen Kimkorn in der Hand aber anscheinend hat sie geglaubt das wir es nicht weiter nutzen werden, weil wir sie nach dem Trimagischen Turnier damit für eine Weile zum Schweigen gebracht haben." „Ok was haltet ihr davon ich behalte Teddy hier Harry macht seien Test und dann reden wir gemeinsam mit Kingsley. "schlug Percy vor. "Ok du willst Teddy hierbehalten, "fragte Harry. „Ja da sind ein Menge Leute die ihren Test machen da letztes Jahr so chaotisch war. Und ich glaube nicht das es nach dem Artikel von heute morgen hilfreich währte Teddy mit darunter zu nehmen. Ach Gin wenn du magst darfst du übrigens auch den Test machen da du Offiziell als Erwachsen eingestuft wurdest nach der Schlacht. Ich und Dad fanden das du nicht als Kind behandelt werden solltest und der Antrag ist heute durchgekommen. Und ihr solltet beide Post haben wenn ihr nachher zurück zum Fuchsbau kommt." „Danke Percy" sagte Ginny überglücklich und reichte Teddy weiter. „Sehen dich nachher kleiner Mann, komm Harry lass uns gehen." Damit brachen sie auf ihre Tests zu absolvieren und dann zu Percy zurück zu kehren. Eine halbe Stunde später saßen Percy, Harry, Ginny und Teddy alle zusammen in Kingsleys Büro und überlegten mit Kingsley was man tun könnte. „Harry du sagtest ihr habt was gegen Kimkorn in der Hand was ist das." fragte Kingsley. „Ja sie ist ein nicht registrierter Animagus in Form eines Käfers. Das war wie sie an alle ihre Informationen während des Turniers bekommen hat außerdem sie hat mit Gedächnissspielen gearbeitet um an Informationen für ihr Buch über Dumbledor zukommen ohne Einwilligung der Quellen." Berichtete Harry. „Das sollte reichen um sie wenigstens für 5-8 Jahre nach Askaban zu schicken würde uns allen etwas ruhe geben. Ach Harry ich wollte dich eh sprechen. Möchtest der immer noch ein Auror werden, wenn ja könntest du in Herbst mit der Ausbildung anfangen und wenn Ron und Hermine wollen sie ebenfalls.",, Ok Kingsley ich muss darüber nachdenken ich schicke dir eine Eule wenn ich weiß was ich machen möchte." „Klingt gut Harry und Ginny du bist auch herzlich Eingeladen hier anzufangen aber ich glaube dann würde deine Mutter mich in den Tod jagen wenn ich ihre einzige Tochter in einem solchen Job einstelle weist du schon was du in Herbst tun willst?",, Ich weis noch nicht aber ich möchte Quidditch spielen also mal sehen auch wenn Mum möchte das ich einen sicheren Job in Ministerium annehmen wo ich den ganzen Tag hinter einen Schreibtisch sitze und wenn ich heirate soll ich Hausfrau werden und leben wie sie und das ist nichts für mich." „Überlegt euch was ihr machen wollt und entscheidet für euch was ihr mit eurem Leben machen wollte. Habt ihr für heute noch mehr auf eurer Agenda stehen oder direkt zurück zum Fuchsbau?" „Wir gehen noch zu Gringotts und klären alles mit den Kobolden ich muss mich ja noch für den Einbruch entschuldigen." ,,Ja das haben wir größten Teils schon geklärt aber sie haben wohl noch was mit dir zu bereden da du jetzt 17 bist was sie eigentlich letztes Jahr schon klären wollten. Dann macht euch besser auf den Weg ihr müsst Teddy ja auch wieder nach Hause bringen. Wollt ihr Begleitung wegen der Presse." „Nein Kingsley wir treffen uns mit Bill. Schönen Tag noch und dank für die Hilfe," damit machten sich Harry, Teddy und Ginny wieder auf den Weg. Als sie im Atrium ankamen zog Harry seinen Tarnumhang aus seiner Umhängetasche. "Gin komm her ich habe keine Lust auf all die Menschen und ich will nicht das alle Teddy anstarren er ist noch so jung ich bin so froh das ich ihn davor schützen kann hier auch wenn es für die Winkelgasse wohl nicht funktionieren wird.",, Harry es ist gut komm her ich bin hier und ich bis froh wenn wir einfach nur in Ruhe zusammen sein können." Unter dem Tarnumhang gingen die drei zum nächsten Kamin und nutzten zusammen das Floonetzwerk um in den Tropfenden Kessel zu gelangen. Im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen zog Harry den Tarnumhang runter und die beiden machten sich mit Teddy auf den Weg zu Gringotts. Sie waren gerade in der Eingangshalle von Gringotts angekommen da kam schon ein Kobold auf sie zu ,,Schönen Tag wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?" „Wir haben ein Treffen mit Mr. Weasley." sagte Ginny freundlich. "Ok und die Namen?",, Seine Schwester und ihr Freund mit deren Patenkind." war Harrys Antwort. Sie versuchten Harrys Namen nicht zu erwähnen da sonst die Presse sofort an ihm Hacken kleben würden. "Ich werde sehen ob er sie sprechen will." Wenige Minuten später kam der Kobold mit Bill zurück „Gin, Harry und ihr habt Teddy mit wie gut euch zu sehen wie war es im Ministerium?" „Hi. Es war gut wir haben beide unsere Lizenzen und haben mit Kingsley und Percy geredet wegen der Presse und der Gefahr der sie uns alle aussetzen. Kingsley hat uns vieren jeden Job angeboten den wir im Ministerium haben wollen aber er lässt uns Zeit um entscheiden zu treffen. "berichtete Harry. „Klingt nicht schlecht sollen wir in mein Büro gehen Fleur will sicher Teddy sehen und er sollte uns nicht zu den Verließen begleiten. Fleur passt sicher gerne auf Teddy auf." „Sicher zeig uns den Weg." Antwortete Ginny. Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Fleur traf sie vor Bills Büro und sie gingen gemeinsam rein „Hey ihr zwei. Oder sollte ich besser ihr drei sagen. Hallo Teddy magst du zu mir rüberkommen. Harry darf ich." „Natürlich Fleur." damit reichte Harry Teddy rüber der fröhlich lächelte. „So was willst du hier klären Harry wobei du meine Hilfe gebrauchen könntest" „Du weißt das Ron, Hermine und ich vor beginn der Schlacht hier eingebrochen sind um etwas aus dem Verließ der Lestranges zu holen das ein Horkrux war jetzt will ich mich Entschuldigen und ich glaube ich muss auch noch alles erledigen das fällig wurde als ich 17 wurde." erklärte Harry. „Dann lass uns losgehen Harry. Damit ihr wieder nach Hause könnt." Harry folgte Bill doch merkte das Ginny fehlte. ,,Gin kommst du?",, Harry es ist dein Sache." „Gin komm schon du weißt ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor dir. Fleur oder brauchst du Hilfe mit Teddy." „Geht nur wir zwei kommen schon klar." Damit folgte Ginny Harry aus der Tür. Sobald Ginny neben Harry war griff dieser ihre Hand und zusammen folgten sie Bill zu einem andern Büro. Bill klopfte und ging nach Aufforderung herein.

"Mr. Weasley wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte der Kobold. "Ich habe hier bei mir mein Schwester Ginny und ihren Freund Harry. Dieser würde gerne mit ihnen Sprechen." stellte Bill vor. „Sicher. Aber ich denke wir können das alleine klären Mr. Weasley gehen sie doch wieder an ihre Arbeit und Miss Weasley sie können sicher vor der Tür auf ihren Freund warten." ,,Gin bleib bitte hier," sagte Harry leise. Ginny nickte und hielt Harrys Hand fester. "Ich gehe zurück in mein Büro aber sie werden Schwierigkeiten haben diese beiden zu trennen. Wenn ihr beide fertig seit kommt zu meinem Büro ihr müsst Teddy sicher bald zu Mrs. Tonks zurückbringen." damit schloss Bill die Tür. „So Mr. Potter worüber wollten sie reden?" fragte der Kobold. „Ich bin heute hier hergekommen um mich für das Verhalten meiner besten Freunde und mir selber bei ihnen zu entschuldigen. Es war nie unsere Absicht ihrer Bank zu schaden aber wir mussten an den Horkrux Verlies der Lestranges kommen um Voldemort ein für alle mal zu besiegen. Ich hoffe sie können uns unser Verhalten eines Tages verzeihen und wir können alle in frieden leben." „Mr. Potter ihre Anwesenheit hier und ihre Entschuldigung zeigen mir dass sie ein guter Zauberer sind. Ich hoffe das wir gut zusammenarbeiten können. Darüber hinaus müssen wir noch einige Dinge zu ihrem Konto bei uns klären. Es wäre also besser wenn Ms. Weasley draußen wartet." „Ginny kann meinetwegen hier bleiben ich erzähle ihr nachher eh alles." „Wenn sie meinen Mr. Potter. Mit ihrem letzten Geburtstag haben sie das Recht erhalten auf ihr gesamtes Vermögen und Eigentümer zu zugreifen. Wir würden ihr bisheriges Verlies auflösen und das Gold in ihr zweites Verließ verbringen. Dieses Verlies enthält das Gesamtvermögen der Potter Familie sowie viele Besitztümer die ihre Großeltern und Eltern hier zur Sicherheit verstaut haben. Darüber hinaus hat Mr. Black einige weitere Objekte dort eingelagert für Sie. In diesem Umschlag befindet sich eine Liste mit all ihren Grundstücken und die zugehörigen Schlüssel. Wenn sie wünschen kann sie jemand zu ihm Verlies geleiten. Ihr Gold sollte in ihrem Familien Verlies ankommen in wenigen Minuten, damit sie alles in einem Verlies haben." „Danke." Damit folgten Ginny und Harry einem anderen Kobold der führte sie zu einer Karre und sie fuhren bis ganz nach unten. "Gin das da drüben ist das Verließ der Lestrange und hier lebte der Drache." erzählte Harry leise. „Mr. Potter dies hier ist ihr Familien Verlies, da sie der einzige Nachfahre der Peverell und Potter Familie sind ist dies alles ihr. Ich warte hin draußen auf sie." Damit öffnete er die Tür und lies Harry und Ginny ein. "Wow Harry du bist wirklich reich. Das ist so viel davon können mehr Generationen leben. Ich kann nicht glauben das du so viel Gold besitzt. Jetzt fühle ich mich noch schlechter für unser Verlies." „Schatz es kommt nicht auf das Gold an ich liebe dich und deine Familie für die Menschen die ihr seit. Außerdem werden wir genug Gold mitnehmen um deinen Eltern morgen einige Überraschungen zu besorgen. Ich denke Ron und Hermine werden uns heute oder morgen sagen das sie aufbrechen um Hermine Eltern zu finden." sagte Harry. „Harry du weißt das meine Eltern nichts möchten und ich bin froh wenn Hermine nicht alleine geht es ist nicht gut. So sollen wir uns noch ein wenig umsehen oder wollen wir lieber nach Hause gehen?" „Hier wir nehmen ein paar Sachen mit dann holen wir Teddy bringen ihn zu Andromeda und ich würde gerne heute Abend mit dir ausgehen." „Ok was möchtest du den mitnehmen Schatz?" „Wie wäre es wir nehmen die Kiste von Sirius mit und die Dokumente zu meinen Objekten. Vielleicht finden wir ja was Interessantes." „Klingt gut." Sie packten die Sachen ein und gingen zusammen mit dem Kobold zurück zur Karre. ,,Soll ich sie zum Ausgang begleiten?" „Nein wir müssen in das Büro von Mr. Weasley." sagte Harry. „In Ordnung ich kann sie dorthin geleiten?" „Ah Harry, Ginny konntet ihr alles besprechen?" „Ja Bill aber wir sollten jetzt Teddy zurück zu Andromeda bringen denn wir wollen heute Abend noch etwas unternehmen." „Ah viel Spaß Mum davon zu überzeugen." „Das wird einfach anscheinend haben Dad und Percy hinter Mums Rücken einen Antrag gestellt das ich für Erwachsen erklärt werde und dieser ist Heute morgen durchgekommen. Deshalb konnte ich meine Lizenz machen und ich habe es schriftlich falls Mum ärger macht. Und ich hatte bis heute keine Ahnung also bin ich nichts Schuld. Hey Harry ich Warte mit Teddy draussen ich habe das Gefühl du willst noch Gold wechseln und wir können etwas frische Luft gebrauchen." „Ich bin gleich bei euch Du hast recht für das was ich für heute Abend geplant habe brauchen wir Muggel Geld. Bill kannst du mir dabei helfen?" „Natürlich Harry und Ginny du solltest aufpassen oder die Presse wird dich attackieren." „Gin nimm ihn mit ich treffen euch neben der Treppe." "Bis gleich Harry." damit nahm Ginny den Tarnumhang und ging Richtung Ausgang. "Harry warum hast du Ginny einen Umhang gegeben und gesagt ihr trefft euch neben der Treppe?" „Der Umhang wird sie schützen und so werden wir uns gleich wiederfinden." „Sollen wir das Gold wechseln damit ihr weiter könnt." „Ja klingt gut bis die Tage Fleur." Bill und Harry tauschten Gold zu Muggel Geld. Ginny wartete mit Teddy unter dem Tarnumhang. Als sie sah das Harry aus der Bank kam ging sie auf ihn zu und zog sich den Umhang von Kopf. "Harry wir müssen noch Floopulver holen für Mum. Sollen wir das Floonetzwerk nutzen um Teddy zu Andromeda zu bringen oder apperieren wir zu ihr?" „Lass uns rüber apperieren ist nicht so drehend. Und ich habe da Floopulver in meinem Verlies gefunden." Damit gingen sie in den Tropfenden Kessel und von dort apperieren sie zum Haus von Andromeda Tonks. "Hallo Mrs. ...Andromeda. Ich hoffe du konntest dich ausruhen Teddy hat so friedlich geschlafen ich glaube er war genauso erledigt wie du aber ich habe das Gefühl jetzt wird es für uns alle etwas leichter. Wir würden gerne regelmäßig auf ihn aufpassen." „Das wäre toll vor allem wenn er älter und agiler wird. Danke vielmals für die Auszeit, aber ihr habt auch noch andere Sachen geplant." „Ja wir wollen heute Abend ausgehen. Harry will wohl irgendetwas in der Muggelwelt unternehmen." „Ja wir werden sicher Spaß haben." „In Ordnung könnt ihr nächstes Wochenende auf Teddy aufpassen ich bin zu einem Freund eingeladen, aber das wäre nichts für Teddy die Atmosphäre wäre zu traurig und einen dauerhaft traurigen Teddy wollen wir nicht." „Natürlich brauchst du die anderen Sachen noch zurück dann schicken wir sie dir per Floo rüber, wenn wir gleich zu Hause sind." „Ginny, Harry, wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr die Sachen für das nächste Mal aufheben ich habe alles was wir brauchen hier. Ich hatte viele Sachen doppelt und so müssen wir die Sachen nicht ständig von einem zum anderen hin und her schicken. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Abend. " „Danke Andromeda. Bis die Tage klein Teddy und sei lieb für deine Oma." damit gingen Harry und Ginny vors Haus. Harry nahm Ginny in den Arm und apperierte sie zurück zum Fuchsbau. „Lass uns rein gehen und wir können uns für den Abend fertig machen. Gin Schatz ich muss kurz mit deinem Vater reden ich treffe dich gleich oben dann ziehen ich mich schnell um und wir ziehen los. "sagte Harry. "Okay, sehe dich oben. Was soll ich den Anziehen" „Irgendetwas nettes wir gehen essen." „Gut bis gleich Schatz." Ginny küsste Harry kurze und ging zu ihren Zimmer.

„Guten Abend Mr. Weasley kann ich sie kurz sprechen?" „Sicher Harry lass uns raus auf den Hof gehen." Draußen angekommen „So Harry worüber wolltest du reden Harry?" „Ich wollte sie fragen ob ich Ginny fragen darf ob sie meine Frau werden würde. Wir würden nicht sofort heiraten, aber ich möchte sie gerne fragen." „Natürlich Harry für mich steht schon seit einem Jahr fest, das ihr für einander die Richtigen seit. Ginny wird froh sein das du sie nicht nochmal allein lassen möchtest." sagte Mr. Weasley „Und nenn mich Arthur oder Dad. Sag das auch Hermine ihr seid beide schon seit Jahren ein Teil der Familie." „Danke Arthur ich muss hoch sonst wird Ginny misstrauisch. Außerdem gehen wir heute Abend essen," „Ok Harry. Seit ich vor Mitternacht zurück." „Ich weiß noch nicht kommt darauf an was Ginny tun möchte." „Ich werde versuchen Molly zu beruhigen es gefällt ihr überhaupt nicht das ihr ohne Begleitung los zieht." „Ja aber Ginny und ich haben heute beide unsere Lizenzen gemacht und wir gehen in die Muggel Welt damit wir nicht von der Presse verfolgt werden." „OK Jetzt geht besser." damit gingen beide wieder ins Haus und Harry gleich weiter nach oben.

„So was hat so lange gedauert?" „Ich habe ihn nur gefragt ob er etwas dagegen hat das wir heute Abend ausgehen." „Und?" „Er wird versuchen deine Mum zu beruhigen." „Gut mach dich fertig wir möchten schließlich beide los." Fünf Minuten später machten sie sich Hand in Hand auf du Weg nach unten. „Und wo wollt ihr zwei jetzt schon wieder hin? "fragte Mrs. Weasley. „Wir gehen aus Mum und du kannst nichts sagen seit heute bin ich laut Ministerium eine Erwachsene. Anscheinend fand jemand ich bin Reif genug und hat einen Antrag gestellt, der kam heute durch und deshalb habe ich jetzt diese tolle Lizenz. Also wir sollten jetzt gehen." „Schönen Abend Mrs. Weasley." damit gingen die beiden raus und zur Grundstücksgrenze hinter der sie apperieren konnten. „Gin komm her ich nehme dich mit." Damit brachte er sie nach Muggel London und führte sie in ein Restaurant. „Hier ihr Tisch." „Danke." Sagte Harry der Kellnerin. Er zog den Stuhl für Ginny zurück damit sie sich setzen konnte bevor er sich setzte. Sie aßen gemütlich und unterhielten sich ein wenig. Anschließend gingen sie auf einen Spaziergang

„Gin ich habe eine wichtige Frage für dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr und deshalb würde ich gerne wissen ob du mir die ehe erweisen würdest und meine Frau werden würdest?" „Oh mein Merlin. Natürlich will ich dich heiraten Harry." Harry nahm den Ring aus der Box und steckte ihn Ginny vorsichtig an den Finger. „Oh mein Merlin Harry der Ring ist wunderschön. Aber wann hattest du Zeit einen Ring zu kaufen." „Das war der Verlobungsring meiner Mutter er lag mit den Eheringen meiner Eltern unter den Sachen die Sirius eingelagert hat. Deshalb wollte ich die ganze Kiste mitnehmen. Vielleicht können wir morgen den Rest durchschauen." „Natürlich aber für später habe ich etwas anderes für uns geplant ich möchte nicht viel machen außer ein bisschen kuscheln und küssen und unsere gemeinsame Zeit genießen. Wäre das wohl möglich. Ich möchte wieder Träumen, aber diesmal etwas Glückliches." „Gin du weißt ich mache alles was du möchtest." „So dann lass uns noch ein bisschen gehen, bis wir eine Gasse finden und nach Hause zurück apperieren können." „Klar komm her ich liebe dich." sagte Harry und küsste Ginny sinnlich. ,,Harry? " „Ja Gin." „Sollen wir der Familie gleich die Neuigkeiten mitteilen?" „Lass uns noch was warten dein Dad weiß Bescheid deshalb musste ich mit ihm reden, aber lass uns wenigstens bis zu deinem Geburtstag warten. Deine Mum wird sicher eine Krise bekommen sie sollte erst was ruhen haben." „Ok dann lass uns jetzt nach Hause gehen wir haben ja noch was in unserem Bett geplant." Gab Ginny lächelnd zurück. „Dann bring uns nach Hause."


End file.
